Unlikly Places Where Love Will Bloom
by Miro-san
Summary: Danny doesn't have a Date for the dance this friday... So he goes to... Vlad? For Help? Only Troulbe can come from Vlad's help, to bad Danny doesn't realize this. [[DanDash, Slash, and rated M for later chapters...]]
1. Chapter 1

**Unlikely Places**

**_Where love can bloom_**

**Written by, Miro-san**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom Nick does...**

**I wish I owned a Cartoon. XD **

**v**

**;Monday Morning;**

**Danny slowly turned the combination to his locker on it's lock, a click came from it, and the lock fell open. He opened his locker, and set the Fenton thermos inside his backpack. He sighed, then shut his locker, looking around for Sam or Tucker, he nodded, seeing them in the same state they had been in for a couple of days, since Tucker asked Sam out, in a lovely sort of state. ((A/N: Sorry to TuckSam Fans, but I HATE that couple... But, I had to have them together for my plot... D: Sorry To Any SamDan/TuckDan fans too.. though... Then why are you reading a DanDash?)) **

**Having left the lock on the inside of his locker, Danny opened the locker back up, only to be picked up from the back of his red and white. **

**"Fenton!" The voice came from behind him, the voice of Dash. **

**"What now Dash?" Danny asked the bully sulkily, looking him in the eyes when Dash turned him around. **

**"Your sister, Jazz, is she going to the Dance?" Dash asked Him, with a voice that said that he hoped she was going, but going with him. **

**"I don't know Dash... Why don't you ask her yourself?" Danny replied, he was telling the truth, he didn't know if Jazz was going to the dance or not. **

**"Find out Fenton." He said, shoving Danny into the locker, and closing the door.**

**v**

**;Thursday Night;**

**Danny looked around Vlad's basement, turned into a room for studying ghosts. ((A/N: And there, He Took Danny on the small couch! J/K I do love that couple though.)) **

**"So you want to get a date for the dance Danny?" Vlad said, stepping back into the 'ghost' room. "But why would you come to old Uncle Vlad? I thought you hated me Danny." Good question... Why _had_ he come to Vlad's? He'd probably make the situation worse. **

**"I don't know Vlad. I don't know who else can help." Danny said, he didn't hate Vlad, at least, not as much as he did before. **

**"So you came to Me to get a date did you?" He said, making himself busy with the electronics on a table, probably something to make him stronger. ((A/N:"With _You_ Vlad!" I wish But I decided to write a DanDash for a reason...))**

**"Yeah," Danny replied, "I figured there was something you could do to help."**

**Vlad nodded, he had something alright. He continued to fiddle with the electronic on the table. **

**"Eureka!" He said, holding it up to show Danny what it was. **

**I was a long steel gun, with green patches across parts of it. **

**"What is it?" Danny asked, standing up from the couch.**

**"'What is it' Danny? It's the answer to your problems," He replied to Danny, looking smug. He pointed it at Danny.**

**Suddenly, a ghostly green beam of light shot out of the gun, towards Danny, who flinched back from it, blocking it with his arms as it collided with him. **

**What Happed? It didn't feel like anything had... Danny looked up a Vlad, he was now on the ground... How?**

**"What'd you do Vlad?" Danny demanded. **

**"Nothing dear boy." He said, smirk across his face. **

**Danny looked down, nothing seemed to have happened, everything _seemed _normal... But... His powers? Did he still have his powers? **

**Danny tried to transform, change into his Ghost form, and... He did, he thought.**

**Danny looked down, and screamed.**

**((A/N: Muahahaaha! No one knows what Happened to Danny! I do! And you will too If you want to read chapter two all you have to do is click Review! ;My lovely little rhyme!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unlikely Places**

**_Where love can bloom_**

**Written by, Miro-san**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom**

**_Last time/ _Danny tried to transform, change into his Ghost form, and... He did, he thought. Danny looked down, and screamed. \\ _What happened? Find out... NOW!_**

**v**

**Danny looked down at his body, he was female. "Vlad! What did you do to me!" Danny Shouted, his voice now shrill, to match his body. **

**Vlad chucked, smirk on his face, "Fear not Danny, it's only temporary there. You'll go back to being a ghost Friday at 9pm, think of my like your fairy godmother of sorts, so you can go to the dance." Vlad looked Danny down, hi black hair was longer, and to his eyes was the addition of eyelashes. Not to mention, new _additions_ in other places. "But Now Danny, It's time for you to go."**

**Suddenly, the trap door fell out and Danny fell outside of the mansion. He cursed quietly, changing back to a boy. **

**"Trap Door? That's new... " He grumbled, starting his bike ride back home.**

**v**

**;Friday – Day of The Dance;**

**"Dude!" Tucker said loudly, astonished at Danny's new transformation. **

**"Be quiet about it Tucker!" Danny said, they were behind the school building, just before school. **

**"You look... different..." Sam said, a glint of a sort of girl evil shone in her eye. ((A/N: Yes. Girls Have their own style of evil. I'm a girl and I admit it. XD)) **

**"A... Bad different?" Danny Asked, suddenly feeling like he shouldn't look bad. **

**"I'll fix it... Don't worry Danny..." Sam said, dragging him into the girls bathroom. **

**"Meet the new Danny." Sam said, opening the door to the girl bathroom for Danny to come out and show Tucker his new look. **

**Danny stepped out of the bathroom, He looked like a vague image of Sam; dark make-up, dark clothes. A regular goth. **

**"My face feels heavy..." Danny complained, having never worn make-up.**

**Tucker shook his head. "Danny should look more like... I'll show you..." He said, taking Danny into the boy's bathroom.**

**"I can't go in there now Tucker!" Danny objected, but failed. ((A/N: XD Don't ask about the whole, Danny being taken into the boys bathroom thing. Or Sam/Tucker carrying around extra clothes... especially Tucker carrying around extra _girl_ clothes...))**

**"Meet the New... New Danny!" Tucker said, opening the boy's bathroom for Danny to come out and show Sam his new look.**

**Danny stepped out of the bathroom again. He looked like a vague, girl image of Tucker; Poindexter glasses, a short green and red plaid skirt, white collared shirt and a green tucker styled beanie. A regular geek.**

**"Guys! Stop... I can figure out what I want to look like as a girl later!" Danny said, hurrying into the girls room to change himself. **

**He came out a moment later, His hair up in a ponytail, clad in a white tee, with a red hoodie over it. And a blue jean skirt, a girl Danny.**

** "Better?" He asked, Sam and Tucker shot him thumbs up, and he nodded. "Good..." He sighed in relieve.**

**((A/N: Oh Noos The end of chapter Two? How Sad I'll Have Three out pretty soon hopefully:D If you love me, you'll click that lovely little button that says "review" 3))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unlikely Places**

**_Where love can bloom_**

**Written by, Miro-san**

**Disclaimer: I _still _don't own Danny Phantom**

**Why Don't you rub it in? T.T**

**_Last time/_ "Better?" He asked, Sam and Tucker shot him thumbs up, and he nodded. "Good..." He sighed in relieve. \\ _What will happen in Danny's new form? And How is he supposed to get a date Now? Find Out NOW!_**

**The warning bell rang, telling them they had two minutes to get to class. Danny sighed, he was stuck in his girl form for now. **

**The three trudged to the classroom, Danny wondering if anyone would notice male Danny was missing... **

**v**

**;Friday – Day of The Dance – Lunch;**

**"No one's noticed so far Danny." Sam said, sounding positive.**

**"Yeah, but I wonder if that's a good thing..." Danny replied. "I'm never going to get a date now!"**

**"You could always go with a guy!" Tucker laughed, joking. **

**"Ew– A guy? But I'm a G–" Dash sat down next to Danny. **

**"Beat it losers." Dash said smugly, knowing that they'd move. The Three stood up to leave the table. "Not you," Dash Said, grabbing Danny's wrist quickly, but with an almost gentle air to his grab, "Only those two losers." He finished. **

**Danny sat back down awkwardly, and Sam and Tucker left with faux-anger on their faces, though as soon as they got to another table they started laughing. **

**"So," Dash said, after a minute of neither of them talking. "Are you going to the dance to night..." He stopped realizing that he didn't know 'her' name.**

**"Danni." Danny quickly said, finishing off Dash's sentence. **

**Dash smirked, "Yeah... Are you going to the Dance tonight Danni?" He repeated. **

**"Um... Not yet..." Danny said. "_I can't believe DASH of all people is asking me to the dance... That disturbs me..."_ Danny thought to himself. ((A/N: Here is my flaw.. Dash is a popular jock... He'd have a date... ;sweatdrop; But still... Yeah..))**

**"Would you like to go with me then Danni?" Dash said, with a tone that hinted he was used to being told yes.**

**Danny nodded meekly, wondering how he could let himself say yes to Dash. Dash smirked smugly, then stood up from the table. **

**"I'll see you at 8 then?" He said, and Danny nodded again, what was wrong with him, he had a date with Dash?**

**Dash nodded, "Cool." He said, and walked off, to go back to the jock table. **

**Sam and Tucker hurried back over to the table laughing again. **

**"Did he ask you out!" Tucker asked, laughing.**

**Danny sighed, and nodded, which brought up another fit of laughing.**

**"Tell me you didn't say yes!" Sam said, still laughing.**

**Danny didn't answer. Tucker and Sam stopped laughing.**

**"Danny..." Tucker said, the two staring at him. "You _didn't_ say yes... Right?" **

**Danny stared quiet again. **

**"Danny are you insane?" Sam asked, "This is D_ash _we're talking about." **

**Danny nodded sadly, "I know guys... I don't know what's come over me..." **

**"We don't either Danny..." Sam said. "Or what's come over Dash either, shouldn't he be taking Paulina to the dance?" **

**"Yeah... Who's Paulina going with?" Danny said. **

**"You think She's dateless?" Tucker said, raising his eyebrows, Sam shot a warning look. "Not that I would be interested in her or anything." He weakly covered.**

**"There's no way she is... Unless Dash dumped her to go with... Me..." Danny said.**

**((A/N: Okay And we finally get to the DanDash part of the story. w Though Because of Danny originally being a boy, and my obsession with slash... I'll find a way for them to be slash. XD))**


End file.
